Kabur
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Oda dan Ango bertemu dua anak di kereta. Usia salah satunya mungkin 14 tahun atau kurang dari itu. Wajahnya tampak bingung, sambil sesekali menatap adiknya yang tertidur di pangkuannya dengan tatapan khawatir. / "Tidur saja lagi, nanti kalau aku sudah tahu kita akan ke mana baru kubangunkan ..." / "Kalian ... mau ke mana?" / "... tidak tahu ..."


**Kabur**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: drama – hurt yang tidak terlalu kentara**

**[little note: AU, collegestudent!OdaAngo, kid!DaChuu]**

**DLDR**

**~o~**

"Tumben sepi, ya?"

Kereta yang dinaiki Oda dan Ango sore itu langsung melaju ketika keduanya duduk. Keadaan yang tumben-tumbennya lenggang membuat mereka tidak perlu berdesakan seperti biasa.

"Bagus begini, kan?" Oda menyahut, menanggapi gumaman Ango tanpa menoleh ke orang yang bersangkutan.

"Iya sih ..."

Libur dari kampus yang berlangsung hingga seminggu ke depan membuat Oda dan Ango sepakat pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketimbang tetap bertahan di kost dengan kondisi keuangan yang semakin memprihatinkan—belum dikirimin lagi, padahal sudah tanggal tua. Berhubung rumah keduanya ada di daerah yang sama, maka keduanya memilih untuk pulang bersama.

Terlalu lenggang ternyata bisa membuat Oda suntuk, mau melihat jendela saja tapi keadaan kereta yang kelewat laju tidak mengijinkan. Ango juga kelihatannya sudah asyik dengan buku bacaannya hingga rasanya tidak enak kalau mau diajak ngobrol—Oda menyesal tidak bawa salah satu novel yang bejibun di kamar kostnya. Pada akhirnya Oda memilih memperhatikan seisi gerbong, berharap rasa suntuknya bisa hilang dari sana.

Ada beberapa pria berseragam kantor yang tampaknya baru pulang kerja, anak-anak berseragam SMA yang asyik ngobrol sendiri, dan lain sebagainya. Namun ada satu—ah, bukan, dua—orang yang membuat Oda nampaknya tertarik.

Dua orang anak, kira-kira usia salah satunya 14 tahun atau kurang dari itu, yang satunya lagi mungkin 8 tahun. Salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai jingga tampak tertidur di bangku panjang kereta yang lenggang sambil menjadikan paha temannya bantal, sedangkan salah seorangnya lagi yang bersurai coklat tampak memperhatikan jendela dengan wajah bingung sambil sesekali menatap si surai jingga yang tertidur dengan tatapan khawatir. Posisi keduanya ada di samping pintu, di bangku yang secara tak langsung berseberangan dengan Oda dan Ango saat ini—posisi mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, kalau mau tahu.

Mungkin sekilas kedua anak itu tampak biasa saja, namun mata Oda bisa menangkap beberapa lebam di kulit kedua anak itu—lebih banyak pada si anak yang tertidur. Entah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya hingga dapat lebam sebegitu banyaknya, Oda tidak tahu.

"Ngh ..."

"Tidur saja lagi, nanti kalau aku sudah tahu kita akan ke mana baru kubangunkan ..." si surai coklat mengusap kepala si surai jingga yang tidurnya tampak terganggu. Oda yang masih memperhatikan mereka sedikit mengernyit.

_Sudah tahu akan ke mana? Mereka kabur?_

"Aku takut Ayah tiba-tiba ke sini ... Lalu—"

"Ssh, tenang saja, orang itu nggak bakalan tahu kita ke mana. Udah, tidur lagi gih."

Tuh kan, dugaan Oda benar.

Oda melirik Ango sebentar. Melihat kawannya itu masih anteng dengan bukunya, pemuda itu akhirnya memilih pergi sendiri. Perlahan Oda berdiri, lalu melangkah ke arah kedua anak yang duduk di samping pintu itu—dari dekat Oda baru menyadari kalau tidak hanya lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuh si anak yang tertidur.

"Permisi,"

Si surai coklat melirik. Walau samar, namun Oda tahu kalau manik kakao itu memandang dirinya dengan pandangan waspada. "Ya?" ucapnya ragu. Pelan-pelan tangannya diletakan di atas kepala si surai jingga, seolah takut Oda menyentuhnya.

"Kakak bukan orang jahat, kok," senyum tipis perlahan diukir, berusaha meyakinkan anak itu kalau Oda tidak akan mengancam keselamatan mereka. Perlahan pemuda itu berlutut guna menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak. "Kakak mau bertanya saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalian ... mau pergi ke mana?"

Anak itu tampak terkejut. Perlahan, maniknya menatap ke arah lain. "... tidak tahu ..." ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak tahu?" alis Oda naik satu.

"Oda?"

Suara dari belakangnya membuat Oda menoleh. Netranya mendapati Ango berdiri di belakangnya. Buku yang tadi dibacanya dipegang dengan tangan kiri, dengan telunjuk berada di tengah suatu halaman.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Ango bingung. Sekilas matanya memperhatikan dua anak kecil yang duduk itu.

"Ah, ini ..." Oda hanya menatap Ango sekilas, kemudian kembali beralih pada kedua anak di depannya. "Tidak tahu? Maksudnya?"

"Ya aku tidak tahu!" anak itu menjawab ketus. "Pergi! Jangan ikut lukai Chuuya!"

Baik Oda maupun Ango tampak terkejut ketika anak itu membentak mereka—lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

_Jangan lukai?_

"Dik ..." pada akhirnya Ango memilih ikut bertanya. "Ada yang menyakitimu sama temanmu?"

Lebam dan luka lain di sekujur tubuh kedua anak itu yang membuat Ango bertanya demikian ketika tersadar.

"Dia adikku," ucapnya pelan—mengoreksi Oda dan Ango yang mengira bahwa anak bersurai jingga itu adalah teman si surai coklat.

"Ah, maaf ..."

"Tapi benar, ada yang menyakiti kalian?" tanya Oda, mendahului Ango yang tadinya hendak bertanya lagi.

Anak itu diam sebentar. Tak lama, ia menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa?"

Kali ini anak itu diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Oda dan Ango dalam bentuk verbal maupun gerakan tubuh. Oda dan Ango saling berpandangan.

"Orang tua kalian di mana?"

Si anak tampak sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya tampak gemetaran. Kepalanya langsung menggeleng keras. "Jangan ... jangan sebut dia lagi ..."

"Hmm?" Oda menatap anak itu, tidak mengerti.

"Dik?" Ango memilih duduk di sebelah kedua anak tersebut. "Dia ... siapa?"

"Dia ... dia yang memukuliku ... memukuli Chuuya ... bilang kalau kami cuman bawa masalah ..." anak itu berbicara seolah meracau. Nada bicaranya gemetar, kentara sekali takutnya.

Lagi, Oda dan Ango terkejut.

"Siapa?" tanya Oda pelan. Nadanya melembut, berusaha memberi rasa aman sekaligus percaya pada anak itu.

Anak itu lagi-lagi diam. Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat, tangannya perlahan melingkari kepala si surai jingga yang tertidur di pangkuannya, seolah takut ada yang menyakiti tubuh kecil itu. "Ayah kami ..." ucapnya. "Tiap pulang selalu bau alkohol, lalu ... lalu memukulku atau Chuuya ... tapi dia lebih suka melukai Chuuya pakai silet ...

"Tadi dia pergi lagi. Aku nggak tau dia mau ke mana ... tapi aku nggak mau Chuuya disakiti lagi, jadi kubawa pergi ..."

Oda dan Ango terdiam. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebentar, tidak tahu harus merespon apa soal cerita anak bersurai coklat tersebut.

Ango menatap anak itu setelah beberapa saat. "Kalau boleh tahu ... ibu kalian di mana?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Ibu udah nggak ada ..."

Oda dan Ango diam lagi.

"Ja-jangan beritahu dia!" suara anak itu terdengar lagi. "Jangan beritahu dia soal kami! Aku nggak mau kembali ke rumah itu! Aku nggak mau dia menyakitiku dan Chuuya lagi ..."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada lirih. Oda dan Ango bisa lihat bulir bening perlahan mengaliri pipi anak itu. Entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan melihatnya.

Kedua mahasiswa itu saling lirik, bingung ingin mengucapkan apa. Mau menyarankan untuk pulang saja juga jelas tidak berguna, tapi selain itu tidak ada saran lain yang sekiranya bisa diberikan untuk kedua anak tersebut. Oda mau saja membawa keduanya—tapi ia menyadari kalau dirinya masih berstatus mahasiswa dan tidak mungkin menitipkannya pada orang tua. Ango juga begitu—dan lagi-lagi alasannya sama.

Untuk sementara, hanya suara desingan roda yang beradu dengan rel, obrolan anak-anak SMA tadi, dan isak samar anak di depan Oda yang mengisi gerbong. Ango tanpa kata menyodorkan sapu tangan pada anak itu sambil merangkulnya lembut.

"Lalu kalian mau ke mana, setelah ini?" Oda bertanya lagi ketika anak itu mulai tenang.

"Tidak tahu ..."

"Kalau rumah kerabat?"

"Ibu dan Ayah sama-sama anak tunggal ..."

Ah ...

Benar-benar tidak ada tujuan pasti, hati Oda dan Ango mencelos kala menyadarinya.

Kereta berhenti melaju di sebuah stasiun. Si surai coklat menggoyang pelan tubuh anak bersurai coklat di pangkuannya. "Bangun, Chuu," ucapnya pelan.

"Ngh ..." lamat-lamat mata anak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan azure indah di dalam sana.

"Kita udah di stasiun, ayo," ucap si surai coklat lembut.

"Benarkah ...?" anak itu mulai beranjak duduk, kemudian menatap sang kakak sambil mengusap matanya pelan. "Bukan rumah, kan?"

"Bukan, kok."

Si surai jingga mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah ..."

Oda berdiri dan sedikit menyingkir ketika kedua anak itu mulai beranjak. Ango ikut berdiri.

"Tunggu, kalian—"

"Umurku 14, kok," si surai coklat menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku udah besar, udah bisa merawat Chuuya sendiri."

Oda dan Ango diam.

Kedua kakak beradik itu mulai melangkah keluar gerbong. Namun sebelum gerbong tertutup, Oda memanggil mereka lagi. "Hei ..."

"Ya?" si surai coklat kembali menoleh. Adiknya menatap bingung.

"Nama kalian ..." Oda mengambil napas, "nama kalian ... siapa?"

Si surai coklat diam sebentar. "Osamu," ucapnya pelan. "Aku Dazai Osamu. Kalau yang ini adikku, Dazai Chuuya."

Anak itu sempat menggumamkan, "Terima kasih," sebelum pintu gerbong menutup, dan kereta kembali melaju, membawa serta Oda dan Ango menuju stasiun berikutnya.

**~end~**

**Oke, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena Boarding School gak bisa update lagi malam Jum'at ini (eh, di tempatku udah Jum'at ding). Draftnya lom selesai, dan bakalan diusahakan buat update minggu ini (kalo nggak bisa secepatnya aja sih, lalu jadwalnya balik normal lagi). **

**Yang kedua, maafkan judulnya yg nggak terlalu nyambung (nggak tau dah mau dijudulin apa lagi. Pikiranku buat judulnya cuman ini :")**

**Sama ... ini ada terinspirasi sama cerita yang pernah dishare di facebook (tapi penyebab dia kabur bukan gegara kekerasan fisik. Katanya sih gegara suka dibentak ayahnya, dibilangin anak ga berguna sama diusir dari rumah pas ayahnya marah. Ibunya dah nggak ada juga). Aku gak mau ngasih komentar buat yang itu, jangan tanyakan alasannya.**

**Dah, mungkin ini aja. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang sekiranya menyinggung hati baik dari fanfiksinya ataupun author note ini.**

**Dan kemarin lebaran. Minal aidzin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat merayakan hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan.**

**Vira D Ace pamit sekarang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu.**


End file.
